Keno is a game that is similar to Lotto. Keno is a very popular game and relatively easy to play. Moreover, Keno offers the possibility of winning large payouts on relatively small wagers.
The traditional game of Keno uses 80 numbered balls. For every game, the house draws 20 balls at random and displays their numbers on screens (sometimes called “Keno boards”) located throughout the gaming establishment, e.g., the casino. The object of Keno is for the player to guess at least some of the numbers the house will draw. Players indicate which numbers they have selected by marking them on a Keno card. Each correct guess is termed a “catch.”
A simple Keno card 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. To play a standard Keno game, a player marks selected numbers or “spots” 105 on the Keno card, often by using a “Keno crayon” that is provided by the casino. The numbers of spots 105 correspond with the balls to be drawn. A casino will often establish a maximum number of spots that a play may select (e.g., 15) for a particular Keno game or “race.” The more spots played, the more the player must catch in order to win.
In the example shown in FIG. 1, a player has decided to play a $1 6-spot, meaning that the player intends to bet $1 and has chosen 6 numbers by crossing them out with an “X.” In the right side of Keno card 100, the player has written “$1” and beneath that the number 6 to indicate that the player is playing a 6-spot. The player (or a Keno “runner”) will then bring Keno card 100 and the wager to a dealer (also called a “writer”) in a Keno lounge. The dealer will make a copy of Keno card 100 and will return the copy and keep the original.
After the rest of the players are served (or after a predetermined time), the house will declare the game closed. The 80 Keno balls are mixed in a hopper, portals of the hopper are opened and balls will begin to work their way out through the portals. A dealer will call out the number of each ball that emerges and will throw a switch to cause the corresponding number to light on a keno board. After the 20th Keno ball has emerged and the corresponding number is lit on the keno board, the race is complete. Casinos generally require winning tickets to be cashed immediately after the game.
Various alternative versions of Keno may be played, one of which will now be described with reference to Keno card 200 of FIG. 2. This version and other versions of Keno could also be played on a simpler Keno card such as Keno card 100. As in the previous example, a player has marked 6 spots of Keno card 200. However, the player has also circled groups 206 and 208, having 3 spots each. Moreover, the player has also indicated “⅔” and “⅙” in box 210. This signifies that the player wishes to play 3 different “ways.” The notation “⅔” indicates that the player is playing two 3 spots, as shown by groups 206 and 208. The “⅙” means the player is also playing a 6 spot formed by combining the spots in groups 206 and 208. Here, the player has indicated 1 game (box 215) played 3 ways (box 210). Accordingly, the $3 price per game (box 220) is the same amount as the indicated total price (box 225). Those of skill in the art will realize that there are various other methods of playing combinations and/or multiple ways and of placing the associated wagers.
Gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines have proven to be very popular. Some such gaming machines are configured to present games of Keno. Players may use input devices of a gaming machine to select spots, determine payouts, make wagers, etc. Electronic Keno games generally do not require players to wait until other players have placed their bets, but instead allow players to determine the selected Keno numbers almost immediately after placing their bet and selecting their spots. Although Keno is a popular and interesting game, it would be desirable to make Keno more entertaining for players.